


Late night texting

by Alyss_asleep



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Gansey has no chill, Gansey is oblivious, Implied/Referenced Sex, Late Night Texting, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Ronan Lynch Loves Adam Parrish, Ronan Lynch loves Adam Parrish’s phone voice, Swearing, Wrong number
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 03:27:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17072642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyss_asleep/pseuds/Alyss_asleep
Summary: Ronan accidentally texts Gansey instead of Adam. Gansey is oblivious and Ronan has no sense of propriety





	Late night texting

From Ronan N. Lynch  
23.05  
fuck  
that was ajsbabaxz  
your mouth  
I’m ruined

From Dick 3  
23.06  
I’m not sure what you’re referring too.

From Ronan N. Lynch  
23.15  
like fuck you don’t  
just like you don’t remember coming twice in the last half hour

From Dick 3  
23.17  
I’m not sure Jane would approve of this conversation.

From Ronan N. Lynch  
23.30  
oh fuck  
dick?

From Dick 3  
23.32  
As you are well aware, I prefer Gansey.

From Dick 3  
23.45  
Who did you think you were texting?

From Dick 3  
23.50  
Adam is at college

Dick 3 calling

From Dick 3  
00.01  
Are you cheating on Adam?

From Ronan N. Lynch  
00.05  
what the fuck man  
of course I was fucking texting parrish.

From Dick 3  
00.10  
You’ve been to visit Adam? How is he finding college?

From Ronan N. Lynch  
00.30  
no

From Dick 3  
00.32  
I’m confused 

From Ronan N. Lynch  
00.45  
video calling is a thing old man  
I know they used carrier pigeon in your day but we don’t all have time for that shit

From Dick 3  
00.46  
You weren’t even in the same state. How did you...

From Ronan N. Lynch  
00.59  
do you need a fucking recording man  
what the hell did you and maggot do on all those late night phone calls at monmouth

From Dick 3  
01.05  
Most people use the phone to converse Lynch.

From Ronan N. Lynch  
01.15  
does maggot get a hard on from chatting about old dead welsh guys too

From Dick 3  
01.16  
Really Ronan, that’s quite uncalled for.

From Ronan N. Lynch  
01.25  
you’re the one asking for details about phone sex dick  
I’ll get parrish to give the maggot some tips

From Dick 3  
01.27  
Jesus Ronan  
I’d really rather you kept that to yourself and would it kill you to use some punctuation?

From Ronan N. Lynch  
01.40  
fuck you man

From Dick 3  
01.42  
Do you talk to Adam like that?

From Ronan N. Lynch  
01.55  
make your fucking mind up man  
you either want to know or you don’t  
it’s usually parrish that does most of the talking  
i provide a more visual experience 

From Dick 3  
01.57  
I think I preferred it when you didn’t use your phone.

From Ronan N.Lynch  
02.05  
love you too man

**Author's Note:**

> Super short but I wanted to play around with Ronan and Gansey’s friendship post cannon.
> 
> I’m sure Ronan would still be an asshole but that he is totally gone for Adam and not afraid to let people know!


End file.
